Gatsu
Gatsu (가츠, Gacheu) is the character of Denma. Gotz is old English version's name. Biography In Sixteen (19), Ran tells Edel's father will return to the Black Chapter and Ham (Balak) will make his come back, but his heart will secretly hold a seed of conflict and division, which will found a new story to take place later. At this time, his silhouette comes out. In Sixteen (25), horned nose tells Balak said Edel is his nephew, but Edel is more likely to be his son. He tells if so, this is actually a great opportunity for them. Balak annoys Korah by his memory. He says to horned nose that this be the chance for Korah to learn about Balak. He meets Balak and proposes he can pull somethings for Balak's nephew if Balak return to the Black Chapter. Balak tells he doesn't return to the chapter because if he come back here, the chapter is only going to fall apart. After Balak left, he talk to himself that captain need him for that exact reason. He's cunning like a his nickname fox. He plants his right-hand man in the cell where Edel is imprisoned. Because it's what takes to bring back Balak. Meanwhile, Max, the deputy head of Internal Affairs and lead a group that against him. Bull horn tells they also put one of their own in Balak's nephew's cell. Edel's first trial is held after 3 months and Edel is sentenced to death. Edel is sentenced to death again in the second trial after another 3 months. He says to his right-hand man that they need an incident that will certainly dismiss Edel and Balak's appeal, so Balak will get on his knees and beg for help, so he orders to move on to the next part of the plan. His right-hand man and Edel grew very close in the cell. Edel's response is more than unexpects. But Edel changes his mind soon enough after getting a call from O. Bull horn says to Max that it seems he's trying to break Edel out so his left with no cards to play. Max doubts, he really thinks that Balak wouldn't suspect insider's help the moment Edel breaks out. So Max orders Edel's execution upon capture and make sure to carry out the execution from afar to not butt into his men so they don't want to see he pull another one of his sneaky tricks on them. O tells him (Ham) that Edel has escaped. Mr. Tear says to bull horn that Tear like Edel's reason for escape, but it's a shame that Edel is his nephew, so Tear can't wait to get Tear's hands on Edel and tear Edel into pieces. Korah calls him and tells looks like bull horn and Mr. Tear one step ahead of them. Balak calls him and tells Balak knows he did so if anything happens to Balak's nephew, Balak will annihilate all of him, the Balak's way. He tells Balak is still bad as ever, and it seems that Max sent Tear for the job and they're already on the move, but Balak better hurry himself because Balak know better than anyone how Max handles the fugitives. Toshka case file is mentions assassination of Mother Madonna and insides some character, a character that looks like him, and some bishop. When his men arrives at the scene, they finds unconscious Balak lying on the ground, Edel dismembered in 2 dimension, and a crying Deva. He says to Balak that Balak froze Edel into a plane before he got completely chopped up, so they can still save Edel with his power and the Bureau's medical technology, but Edel will have scars because all they can do is just reattaching Edel's tissues and stitching Edel's up. And he tells he doesn't care about Balak's past political factions in the Bureau, so promise him Balak become his hellhound upon Balak's return, therefore kisses his feet if Balak accept his offer. Not many knew what the kiss meant then. Not many knew that Balak's return would spark a bloodbath in the church. While Edel was recovering from Edel's surgery in the revival care, he talked to the archbishop to put in a special appeal for Edel. During the trial, court recited the Guardian priest's primary role and pointed out the extremity of the sotuation, and gave Edel only 2 years. Balak shouts. But at this time he calls Balak. Balak does gymnastics weirdly smooth. He informs that Balak's nephew has escaped again. 3 days later, Balak says to horned nose and Korah that Balak will ask him to put a hold on Edel's arrest. Max says to Balak that, Max heard that he asked Balak to be his right-hand man, so Max thinks he can be such a sweetheart sometimes. And Max tells he took Balak to tear apart the Internal Affairs, so priests are already busy trying to figure out which team they should side with, but he overlooked one thing about Balak because if Balak can be a divider, Balak also can be a uniter. So Max tells, Max and Balak join the church instead of having the church own them. But nobody knew that Max's suggestion has only inspired Balak to come up with Balak's own game plans. In 12. A.E. (2), he says to Max that he knows that they stand on the opposite side of things, but he hopes Max keep things resonable, whatever Max has offered to Balak. Max tells himself was just saying hello to an old friend. Balak says to Edel that he has got to hunt down 2 white rats. Quanx abilities *Healing Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 14 years ago Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Light attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description He's cunning as a fox. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Gatsu is playable character. Quote *(To Balak) "Hehehe. The Balak's way. Now I am getting goosebumps. There's the old Balak I know, still bad as ever." *(To Balak) "You were weirdly smooth just now." Trivia *He has long ears and at the bottom of the ears it appears that it's purple. He looks like Pikachu. In South Korea, people calls Piccolchu (피콜츄, Pikolchyu). Piccolchu means Piccolo from Dragon Ball + Pikachu from Pokémon. link 1 (Korean), link 2 (Korean) *Fan arts **July 3, 2012 **January 17, 2014 - Gatsu Boot - Das Beer Boot parody **February 23, 2014 **July 14, 2014 **2014 - Source **2014 - Source (Spoiler) **April 25, 2014 **Small image, Big image - 2015 **April 18, 2015 **August 2, 2015 **October 27, 2015 - Source **2015 - Source **August 12, 2017 Category:Characters